The Caped Crusader (2020 film)
The Caped Crusader is the 6th film in the Nolan Batman series. It is directed by Zack Snyder and it is written by Christopher Nolan. Cast Heroes Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Nightwing, the protector of Gotham who replaces the original Batman when Bruce Wayne retires. ???? ???? as Tim Drake, the newest Robin who replaces Jason Todd who died in the previous film. Drake is an orphan child who figures out Nightwing's identity and then trains with him. ???? ???? as Barbara "Babs" Gordon, the daughter of the retired Jim Gordon. She became Batgirl but was severely injured so she manned the computer until she recovered. She is now recovered and Batgirl again. Villains ???? ???? as Jason Todd, a former Robin who was killed by Hush. Jason isn't actually dead though. His death was faked by Hush to lure the Batman. Jason goes insane when Batman replaces him. He kidnaps Tim Drake and puts a red mask on. He calls himself "The Red Hood II" after the Joker. Alan Rickman as Victor Fries, a chryogenic scientist who tried to defeat Batman but when he failed his body was almost destroed by frostbite so he had a prosthetic armor suit made that will help him get revenge on Batman. Rickman plays past Fries who fights Bruce Wayne, and voices future Fries who fights Robin John Blake. Brendan Gleeson as Oswald Cobblepott, a boy born into a rich family who grows up to start the second mob and make trouble for Gotham. Cobblepott's eye was destroyed in a fight with Bruce Wayne. Before the Film (Unconfirmed Sighting #5) Main Article: Unconfirmed Sighting of the Batman #5 Batman punches a man wearing a metal suit. The man's visor breaks emitting gasses that are killing him. Batman tries to knee him but is hit with the freeze ray that disables his leg. Batman manages to crawl away as the room gets devoured by the gas. Then Batman falls into a chryogenic coma and is put in Gotham Hospital. The men working for Dagget Industries find Victor Fries in a cryogenic coma and immediately bring him to Dagget who perserves his body in a freezing tube. Fries had been almost completely destroyed by frostbite by the time Bane took interest. Bane watched Fries and set up plans to save him and create a weapon out of him which are never worked out due to Bane's untimely demise. Red Hood A man wearing a black leather jacket and a red mask walked into an alley. He was holding a desert eagle gun. He was holding on to Robin. He pulled Robin through the alley. On the other side was the Gotham cemetary. Red Hood walked him to a gravestone in the middle of the field. It read "Here lies Jason "Robin" Todd. Killed by Thomas Elliot on January 10th 2016." He pulled Robin in front of him, shined a light in the sky and waited. Nightwing eventually came as he was expecting. He pulled out his staff. "If you take one step closer. I kill the boy." said the Hood. "Who are you!?" yelled Nightwing. "I am the Red Hood." he replied. "Well what face is under that mask of yours?" said Nightwing. Tim Drake was trying to hold back tears. He was scared to death. "Come find out!" said Red Hood. Nightwing started to walk. "Don't take another step or this boy wonder will bleed his brains out!" forced Red Hood. "Alright. I'll jump!" yelled Nightwing. He jumped and knocked the gun from Red Hood's hand. "WATCH OUT!" yelled Robin as the Hood picked up the gun. He hit the Hood knocking him down and Nightwing went over and punched him so he would stay down. He ripped off the mask to reveal a man in his mid to late twenties with gray streaks in his hair from stress. "It can't be!" said Nightwing. "You died six years ago!" he shouted. "I faked my death and went into hiding." said Jason Todd. "Hush's men impersonated me and then I escaped." he said. "But I saw you get shot! How did that not happen!" said Nightwing. "The fear gas. You hallucinated the whole thing." Todd replied. "I was going to come back but then you replaced me with...him. Then I got jealous and captured Robin. I was going to punish you by killing him in front of you." said Todd. "I can't forgive you. Category:Nolanverse Category:Batman Movies Category:The Dark Knight Series